Lost and Found at Last
by Dreaming Far Away
Summary: He was lost, alone in the dark. Searching. Watching. Waiting. She was his light, shining just out of reach. She came to him in his dreams. A faceless beauty with an angelic voice, calling to him. Her soulful brown eyes were strangely... familiar. He didn't know why, but they were always there. He had to find her. Had to make her his. Dramione. Veela. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First fic. I'm a bit nervous, but tell me what you think. I love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:** The beautiful stories created by J.K. Rowling are hers and hers alone. I own nothing.

**Prologue**:

A Malfoy has always been considered a privileged man. What he wanted he took. What he searched for he found. If a problem arose, he would use his money and magic to solve it. Wealth and power. Beauty and strength. Feared by many and trusted by none. He could charm any woman, and make any man afraid to even breathe in his presence. Yes, Draco was ready to become one of these powerful men. Once he completed his last year at Hogwarts School for magic, he would be taking over his father's world of power. He was ready, or so he thought. Little did Draco know, at the age of seventeen, money and power wouldn't solve **all** his problems. He didn't know his life would soon be in grave danger.

**Chapter 1: Birthday surprises **

June 5th, 1997

Narcissa POV:

Narcissa Malfoy briskly walked around the house, checking to make sure nothing was amiss. Today was the day! Her darling boy was turning 17, the age of adulthood in the wizard in community. Draco had turned into a very handsome young gentleman, and she was eager to introduce him to all of the lovely and eligible pureblood females in the nearby towns. Oh she could not wait until he was married, so she could spoil her little grandchildren! She tried to slow her excited pace to a walk as she neared Draco's room; running would not help keep her appearance as a lady. As she got to the closed doors of her son's room she heard deep moans coming from the inside. Her thoughts were at war as she considered what she should do.

"_Oh dear, "she_ thought "_Draco must be having one of his private moments. Well he is a seventeen year old boy, he will have...urges. Perhaps I should leave him... No. It's his special day and he must come down to see my preparations!"_

With that thought firmly in place, she hesitantly knocked and opened the door.

"Draco honey? I know you must be busy but I prepared a special birthday breakfast for... "

Her words ended abruptly with a scream as she caught sight of her son. Pale as a ghost and shaking head to toe, Narcissa immediately knew something was wrong. Her son was kicking the sheets off of his sweaty body and emanating low, painful groans from deep within his chest.

"Draco?! Oh my baby what happened to you?" Narcissa cried as she neared his quaking form.

Upon closer inspection of her ailing son, she noticed the small, white tufts of feathers appearing near his shoulder blades. Before her very eyes she watched as two stubs grew out of her child's back. His quaking increased, as well as the intensity of his painful groans.

Narcissa knew something was wrong. She had to find her husband and a doctor quickly!

"Don't worry Draco I will bring your father he will know what to do." she said with tears in her eyes. She could not stand to see her son in so much pain.

She quickly apparated away before breaking down in sobs.

Lucius POV

Lucius Malfoy was having a very bad day. The meager workers he employed just weren't meeting the standards he needed. What could he say? He was an impatient man. When he said he needed something now, he wanted it immediately not 10 minutes later.

Today his frustrations had been mounting by the minute. This incident was the last thing needed to finally push him over the edge. He picked up the nearest book and hurled it at the quaking man in front of him.

"When I said I needed those files at 5:00 I bloody well expect them on my desk at 5:00. It is now 5:30 and it suddenly fit your busy schedule to bring them to me?" Lucius' voice was the deathly calm of a monster kept at bay. His sarcasm seemed obvious to him but apparently not to the bumbling idiot in front of him.

Maxwell's voice shook as he tried to stutter out an apology. "I-I-I'm sorry sir but the files were buried d-deep in desk of an employee that is out sick today. It was locked and it took a long time to find the..."

Lucius was sick of his ramblings, as he roared "You idiotic fool! We almost lost a 10,000 galleon deal because of your damn **problems**! ". Lucius took a deep breath to steady himself. "Your actions should have dire consequences, but I am letting you off easy. You're fired. This company has the Malfoy name on it and its standards will not be lowered because of people like you. But be warned, if we had lost that deal, you would never find work in this country ever again. Now, get out of my sight.

Maxwell scampered off as fast as he could, almost in tears. The door hadn't even been shut 5 minutes when another voice disturbed him.

"Mr. Malfoy," his secretary, Sherry, called as she knocked," there is a woman here to see you, but I can't understand her through her blubbering tears".

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a hand over his tired and irritated face.

"Let her in. It's not as if anyone can frustrate me anymore!" he replied as he turned to look out the window.

Moments later, quiet footsteps accompanied by muffled sobs alerted him of the woman's presence. Sighing, he turned to the woman.

"May I help yo-" he cut himself off when he saw who the woman was. Standing before him was his wife in a tearful, blubbering mess. Shocked to see such an emotional display from his usually composed wife, he immediately stood to comfort her.

"My dear, what troubles you so?" he asked as he engulfed her in a warm hug.

"His Birthday... I went upstairs... He's so sick... Oh Lucius you must help him! "Narcissa said through her sobs.

"Shh calm down my love. That's right, you're okay. Just breathe. Now who's sick?" he calmly asked his wife.

"Draco! I went to his room to wake him up for his birthday breakfast, and he was writhing and moaning in bed. Oh, he was so pale and sweaty! And when I got closer he had stubs on his back with feathers coming out! Feathers Lucius! Oh what should we do?! We have to get a doctor!" she cried hysterically.

Lucius' face turned ashen as a feeling of dread washed over him. Only one word rang clear in his mind." _Feathers. Dear merlin why did it have to be feathers. My boy! This can't be happening to him! It skipped four generations! The bloodline shouldn't be tainted anymore! ". _

"Come my love we must go home. No doctor can cure him, for it is not a disease he is facing." said Lucius. He reached for her hand and soon apparated home.

Lucius POV

As they entered Malfoy manor, a gut wrenching scream met their ears.

"He must be entering the final stage of his transformation. Quickly my love, we must be there when he wakes," cried Lucius as he broke into a sprint.

The screaming continued, and Lucius tried to calm himself down before he came to the room.

" _Whatever is happening on the other side of this door, you will stay calm Lucius." _said he told himself as they entered " _He is the same son you've loved, cherished, and raised to be your successor. Never forget that." _

He would never have been even slightly prepared for what he saw when he opened the door. A creature such as his son had only been talked about through myths and absurd bedtime fairy tales. His features had changed to a more attractive and aristocratic look. High cheekbones and a very defined jawline. Full pink lips, a sharp nose and long eyelashes. Even lighter, platinum blond hair that fell in crazy disarray. His muscles were more defined from what Lucius could see in his shirtless son's form. But the main difference wasn't his face or muscles. No, it was the large, glossy wings that were spread out on either side of his screaming form. Approximately an eight foot length the wings were both fierce and beautiful. They varied in color from the bright, small, and white tuft feathers on the bottom to a dark stormy gray of the large feathers on top. The top feathers matched perfectly with Draco's eyes when he was angry. In one word he was...

"Beautiful" his wife gasped behind him. Their son was a truly magnificent sight to see. Though he continued to scream, his body shone in the light of the nearby window and his wings seemed to shimmer. Draco continued to scream and writhe until Lucius noticed two feathers sprout at the very tips of his wings. The transformation was complete. They waited with baited breath for Draco to open his eyes. Bright, wide eyes that were a piercing and iridescent ice blue.

**Review please!** **Kay. Thanks. Bye! **

**~Dreaming ~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

**Chapter 2: The Transformation of Draco Malfoy**

Draco POV

Pain. It surrounded him. It was all he could feel. He was on fire, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where it came from. His body felt hot, and he felt as if he were being stretched in all directions. It started as a slow pain that built from his center. He was surrounded by darkness and he could feel his solidarity echoing inside him, similar to his groans in the room around him. Most people envision red when they are in pain, but what he saw was the black of his past transgressions mixed with the deep emerald green that represented what he had always wished he wasn't: Slytherin. Dark, vain, cruel, and most of all lonely. His groans soon turned into screams, for he could not handle such pressure and pain. His mind flickered through all of his faults. He wished he wasn't such a cold person, but it was all he knew. He was trapped in his own mind, to hear his deepest worries and thoughts. He thought he heard his mother's voice, but it quickly faded away. The pain reached an unbearable crescendo, so he clenched his eyes tightly shut.

. When he opened his eyes, a bright light shone through the darkness of his unconscious mind. He saw a meadow in the distance and it soon surrounded him, replacing the darkness that had encompassed him before. As he walked closer he saw a woman in a white dress sitting amongst a field sprinkled with lavender.

"_She's beautiful," _Draco thought in awe as he stepped towards her.

Hearing the rustling sound of his movement in the tall grass, the woman looked up. Her brown hair was a dark curtain of curls falling to her waist, and her skin shone in the sunlight. Draco was startled to see that he could not make out her face. He knew she was a beautiful person, but her identity eluded him.

"_Well you certainly kept me waiting long enough," _the woman huffed in an irritated voice_. "I started to think that you had forgotten about me."_

Draco stepped back, surprised at the woman's voice. The voice calmed him, even though he knew she was upset. She seemed familiar…

"_I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." _He said in a dazed voice. "You_ seem rather familiar… Who are you? Do I know you?"_

"_Of course you know me silly! But I can't tell you who I am. You have to find me. I've been waiting so long for you to finally come to me. My conscious self doesn't know who you are, only that I have needed to wait for you. You are __**mine**__ Draco, and I'll be waiting for you."_She said as she stood up. She walked up to Draco and kissed his cheek before running into the fields, away from him.

"_Wait! Please come back I need you!" _Draco cried as he tried to run towards her. He struggled but his feet would not move.

"You_ have to go back my love. Leave now or you shall never return to me." _She said as she disappeared from his sight.

Draco POV

"Come back!" Draco cried as he jolted up in bed. His ice blue eyes slowly faded back to steel gray as he took in the scene around him. She was gone. She left him, knowing he could not follow. Draco felt an immense sense of rejection wash over him, and he broke down in sobs.

"Oh Draco" he heard a woman voice say to his right. He looked up to see if _she_ was there, but was met instead by his distraught mother and not the earthly beauty of his dreams. He went to lie back in bed to wallow in his misery when he saw wings. Wings. Giant fucking wings coming out of his back.

"Merlin's fucking beard!" he cried, "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

Draco turned as to his father sitting in a chair to his left, "Now Draco I need you to calm down. Take a deep breath and try to relax. I will try to explain everything as best I can, but you have to calm down."

Draco took a deep breath, but knew that he would not calm down anytime soon. He nodded at his father to tell him he was ready to listen.

Lucius cleared his throat before beginning. "Now, I have always thought that this was just a story told get me sleep as a child, so pardon my disbelief in the situation you are in right now Draco. About 200 years ago one of your ancestors, Zacharias Malfoy was the first Malfoy ever born to taint our bloodline. We will deny it until out death, but we are not as pure of blood as we say. Zacharias's father, Damion, was a man who thought of love over practicality. He fell in love with a woman named Emilia Delacour who was not a pureblood. You may or may not remember a girl named Fleur Delacour who came to your school during the Triwizard Tournament from Beauxbatons Academy. I only make the connection now, but she comes from the same family line as Damion's wife. Damion fell in love with Emilia and had a child with her without knowing the consequences of his naivety. He never asked whether she was a halfblood, muggle born, or squib he just knew she wasn't a pureblood. The woman he loved was not just tainted by blood, but also by heritage. She was a Veela, cursed to live a life with a creature hidden just below the surface. Now I do not know the details from the story I heard when I was little, but one day Emilia came home to find Damion sitting with a woman and holding her hand while speaking softly to her. Emilia was so enraged that her veela instincts made her into a fierce creature. She grew large wings, sharp claws, and a harsh beak upon her face. Emilia killed the woman in a jealous rage, not knowing that the woman had been Damion's distressed and pregnant sister Abigail. Damion lived in fear of his wife for the rest of his life, but could not leave her, as there was no divorce in the wizarding world in the 18th century. Emilia's Veela heritage was kept a secret and passed down through word of mouth from generation to generation. We now know that her heritage was so strong that even though her blood is diluted she has passed it onto you. You're a veela Draco. I have to look in the family archives for Emilia's journal. I would have looked sooner, but I didn't think the story was anything but an interesting tale. It will help you get the information you will need."

Draco couldn't even breathe the shock was so much. He wasn't fully human. He was a monster, a creature, a person born of tainted blood. Most importantly, he was a veela.

**Review please!** **Sorry it's shorter but I had to leave it there.**

**~Dreaming ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Hey guys! Sorry I missed the last two weeks, I've been busy. A little longer chapter this time, but again it ended before the length I wanted it at. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own anything except the thoughts in my head.**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

Lucius POV

Lucius's long, brisk strides down the hallway made his cape billow in a way that was frighteningly similar to Professor Snape's, but he had no time to care. He was furious, absolutely **livid**.

"_Stupid fucking Mudblood. Why couldn't she have stored her files in the Malfoy achieves? Would it have been so hard? Now I have to roam around these damned muggles and ask them for help. The things I do for you Draco" _Lucius thought, silently fuming.

Yes, it turns out that Emilia Delacour was not a pureblood. She wasn't even a halfblood, but a Mudblood. And the magic in the Malfoy family achieves must have rejected her blood because even after the '_accio'_ summoning charm, he could not find a single book on Emilia Delacour. Her blood status was the reason he was in central London, surrounded by muggles. He had always hated mudbloods.

Lucius couldn't go through the Delacour family to find anything Emilia owned either. Apolline Delacour was a ghastly person to even speak with, even for a short period of time, and she hated him. So now he had to check every muggle archive in London for the journal that he now thought might have been added to Emilia's myth to make it more interesting. He tried Emilia Delacour, but there happened to be many journals written by other ancestors with the same last name. And he checked them all, with no luck.

The sudden realization of his stupidity hit Lucius with about as much force as a stunner spell. He had forgotten to check for an Emilia Malfoy. Of course that was what it would be under. She would have been upset that her journal was rejected from the family achieves, and put herself under the Malfoy name, just to spite them.

After going back to all of achieves, he finally found what he was looking for. A plain black journal with the words Emilia Malfoy written in elegant, green script lay on the table in front of him. He tried to open the book when his hand, but his hand was suddenly burned.

'_What the bloody hell?' _Lucius thought as he glanced at the red blisters and welts on his left hand. He looked back at the journal and was surprised by what he saw. The plain black journal was now covered in a vine-like silver design. The beautiful silver was glowing bright red, and he knew the book had protected itself from him.

'There is only one person who can open this now,' Lucius thought as he began to aparate.

Draco POV

He was surprised by how he felt after all the information was given to him today. He was a Veela. He wasn't a pureblood. All this time, Draco had looked down upon everyone who wasn't a pureblood, and now he was just like them. His entire life was built upon a lie. He should be focusing on that, but he wasn't. Draco could do nothing but think of _her._

The way she sat in the field and played with the grass. She was so innocent, so beautiful. Her kiss had lingered on his cheek long after he had gotten out of bed, and he kept touching the same spot where her lips were, many hours ago. He wanted her back, he had to find her. He had tried, unsuccessfully, to make himself sleep so he could see her again. He was just too anxious. Draco had to find something to do to fill the time until his father returned with the journal, and thinking of _her _wasn't helping him to be patient. While he tried to stop thinking about _her,_ Draco diverted his attention to his new heritage. He was extremely curious as to what he could do as a Veela. His curiosity led him to leave the grounds and walk into the surrounding forest. The fact that he was still shirtless with only his long, black pajama pants on did not matter to him. Neither did the fact that his wings were on display for all to see. He needed them right now for one purpose. Draco Malfoy was going to fly.

Draco finally let himself take it all in. He was a Veela, and he was going to embrace it. Draco stood upon a hill that was tall enough for him to fly off of but low enough so that he wouldn't get hurt badly if he fell. The trees surrounding him would scrape him badly, but he wouldn't die. He stepped back, took a running start and leaped.

And then...

He was flying, soaring above the trees. The natural instinct of flight came to him easier than his instinct to walk when he learned to in his baby years. He was born to do this, there was no doubt in his mind his destiny was to be a powerful Veela. That's all that he felt when he flew. Power. It was an exhilarating rush to be able to flip and turn, to rise up and dive back down,

He went as high up as the clouds before he became tired and decided to rest for a while. He gently dove down and landed softly on the ground. After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself from the rush of flying, he looked around. He was in a field, just like the one in his dream. Happy and peaceful, Draco slowly drifted to sleep.

'_Draco' _an angelic voice cooed in his ear, _'It's time to get up. I've been waiting for almost an entire day for you to come back to me. Don't you want to say hello?'_

Draco woke up abruptly. He knew that voice, _she_ was speaking to him. He did not dare to open his eyes, for he knew she did not come to him when he last tried to sleep. He hoped she would continue to speak softly to him.

His thoughts left his head as he felt a soft, warm hand slide beneath his head and slowly scratch his scalp. He let out a low moan and the voice giggled in his ear.

'_Draco I know you're awake now. I just want to see your beautiful eyes open for me. You do want to see me… don't you?' _the voice said, starting off teasing, but ending in a saddened whisper.

Draco eyes snapped open and he shot straight up. His woman should never be upset or sad. And that's what she was. **His woman. **No one would take her from him now. He turned to his left to see her sitting right next to him, touching his arm. He immediately drew her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

'_My beauty, I am so sorry for causing you distress. Please, please forgive me. I did not wish to open my eyes because I thought I was imagining your voice again. I did not want to open my eyes if your innocent beauty was not the sight to greet me_.' Draco said with eyes prickling with tears. He never wished to cause her distress ever again. It almost physically hurt him to hear her in painful sadness.

'_Do not worry my darling; I just assumed you didn't want me to visit you again. I would understand if you didn't want me here' _she said as she pulled out of his embrace and looked down at her lap.

Draco took her chin gently in his hand, and lifted her saddened gaze back to his own. He was about to tell her that he could never leave her, but he was stunned from the sight that greeted him.

A gasp left his lips, and for a few moments, there was nothing he could say. He lifted a shaky hand and gently caressed her face in awed silence.

When she leaned into his hand he spoke_, 'Your eyes my beauty. I can finally see your gorgeous eyes.'_

He absolutely adored her eyes. Her round doe eyes were framed in thick brown eyelashes. Her eyebrows were thin and dark. He could just make out the bridge of her nose, with its small scattering of freckles Soft pools of melted chocolate met his gaze as her eyes smiled back at him.

'_My gray eyes must look so cold to her'_ He thought as he continued to gaze at her beauty.

'_I can finally see yours too. That's why I was so anxious for you to wake up, so I could see your eyes. Your eyes are a beautiful ice blue, Draco. Now I can dream about them when I can't visit you'_ she said with tears in her eyes.

'_What do you mean when you can't visit me? And my eyes are gray not blue.'_ He said in a confused voice.

She took his hand in hers and slowly led him to the nearby lake as she spoke.

'_My subconscious doesn't see the same dream that you see. In my dream I saw you, the first time, as a man with wide gorgeous wings and blond hair. I couldn't see your face either. Now today I can see your eyes and feel your hair as well and it makes me happy. My conscious self is fighting with me. She believes she has loyalty to her longtime friend, and shouldn't be dreaming of a shirtless, winged man. She doesn't know who you are Draco and it scares her to have such dreams. She may try to keep me from finding you by using a dreamless sleep potion. I may not see you for a while, but I will have your memories with me' _she said as she let him look at his eyes in the lake's reflection.

His eyes were indeed blue, but he could not focus on them as her words sunk in.

'_You're leaving me?' _He cried in a distressed tone as he turned to look at her._ 'You can't leave me! I don't even have a name to call you by when I think of you! We've only seen each other twice, and yet I don't think I can survive a day without seeing you, if only in my dreams'._

She raised her hands to gently cradle his face, as she stared at him adoringly_. 'There is nothing I can do Draco. I don't think I can go for a long time without seeing you, and hopefully she will realize this as well. You mean the world to me, and every time you think of me, just know I will be thinking of you twice as much.' _she said. She took in all of him one last time before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips.

As they broke away, she softly spoke again, 'You_ can call me Mia. It's the only thing I can give you now because my real name will give away my identity. You have to find me in order for your veela to be satisfied, but we shall meet soon.'_ She said as she hugged him once more. Suddenly her head snapped up, and she faced away from him.

'_I have to go now Draco, she is waking up. I will see you soon my darling.'_ She said as she kissed his cheek and darted away.

Draco sunk to the ground in agony, for he knew that he would not be able to follow her. Just like last time his feet would be stuck to the ground. But he knew he would find his Mia soon. Very soon.

**Review Please!**

**Lots of Love,**

**~ Dreaming~**


	4. Chapter 4: Withdrawal (Part 1)

**Hey guys! So I've decided to add some Hermione POV to better express everything I want to happen in this story. It may get confusing, but Hermione and Draco experience THE SAME DREAMS. They never speak each other's names or identify who the other person is, but they experience each other the same way. Hope that will help clear up any confusion later.**

**Chapter 4: Withdrawal (Part 1)**

**Hermione POV:**

_August 8, 1997_

_Dear diary,_

_ I tried to stop thinking of him. Really I did. My efforts were worthless though. The dreamless sleep potion was helpful, but only at night. His beauty followed me throughout my day, haunting me, as I no longer joined him in my dreams. The dreamless sleep is blissful, but addicting. I tried to sleep without it yesterday, but couldn't last an hour of tossing and turning before I took a vial. I am going to try and reduce the amount I take, so I may be potion free when I return to Hogwarts in three weeks. It will be difficult because I will see him again. I don't know if I can handle my fantasy man. Ron is supposed to be my lifelong partner. Everyone has said we were meant to be, but I've never felt more than friendly affection towards him. I could never love or desire him the way I hope to with a husband. I shouldn't have dreamt of shirtless men, but he was beautiful. His wings were just so… I must leave before I think of him too much. This isn't right. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Hermione_

**~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~ Flashback one month ¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~**

**Lucius POV**

Lucius rushed through the halls of the grand home silently cursing the Malfoy who chose to make it so god damn big. He couldn't apparate straight to Draco's room because Emilia's cursed journal was burning his fingers the entire time. Lucius had wrapped it in his heavy cloak and it was still heating his fingers. Only a few more hallways and he'd be there…

"Draco!" Lucius bellowed as he strode into the room, dropping the offensive book onto the nearby bed. Of course it stopped glowing red when it hit the bed. It was Draco's bed after all, and it meant that the book would accept him. It just hated any non-Veela Malfoys.

Draco ran into the room and stopped abruptly seeing his father with deep red welts and wounds upon his hands and forearms.

"Father what happened to you!" he cried as he produced his wands from his robes and started to heal Lucius.

"I found the journal Draco. And apparently she thought it'd be fucking hilarious to charm it so only Malfoy Veelas could open it. When I reached for it, it was a plain black journal, but the silver designs appeared when it recognized me as a Malfoy. It shouldn't harm you, but if it glows red I want you to drop it immediately." Lucius stated calmly. He was an outwardly cold person, but he cared about his family deeply and didn't want anything to happen to Draco that he could prevent. He could not prevent the Dark Lord's torture, but he had to be loyal to a side that would win the war. Potter was an adolescent fool who didn't seem capable of taking down the Dark Lord, so he chose the best future for his family. If only he had known the pain and death he would cause… It was up to him to protect his son, and that journal held the truth.

Draco POV:

Draco walked hesitantly towards the ominous book laying upon his bed. A simple journal covered in a silver swirl pattern didn't seem dangerous, but one look at his father told him not to judge this book by its cover. It was a dangerous weapon. He needed information though, and he would do anything to find out the truth of his heritage.

With a hesitant and shaking hand, Draco slowly reached his arm out and touched the book. The change was instantaneous. The silver swirls dragged away from the cover like Slytherin's well-loved snakes, the book shone a brilliant gold, and a sharp talon slide out from the spine of the book.

He did not know how, but he knew the book would not open even though the silver locks were gone. Draco's instincts told him there was only one way to open the journal. He extended his left arm towards the spine of the book so that the center of his palm was touching the talon. He took a deep determined breath, and dragged his arm down.

A trail of blood was left upon his hand and arm, but he felt no pain. Draco actually smiled at the sense of peace and belonging that he felt with the Veela talon puncturing his skin. He wiped away the blood and noticed there was no wound. He was shocked, but could not dwell on the matter. The book was opening.

Lucius POV:

Lucius was in awe. He was afraid something horrible would happen to his son, but the book unlocked for him easily. His sigh of relief turned into a shocked cry as he saw his son puncture his hand and smile as the blood flowed down his arm. Lucius tried to go to him, but found there was now a barrier around his son and the book. He saw the book fly open and stop on a specific page, but when he peeked over, he saw that there were no words on the page. Lucius huffed in frustration and walked back to the nearby chair. He could tell by his son's expression that he was reading the journal, but he could not help him. All he could do was sit and wait.

Draco POV:

Draco watched in awe as thousands of pages flew passed his sight, written in an elegant script in green ink. He knew that this tiny journal was charmed to hold Emilia's entire life, as every day had an entry. He saw words jump from the page as green turned gold. Words like pain, misunderstanding, unwelcome, love, children, and bastard jumped glowed gold. He knew she was a fiery woman, and eagerly awaited her advice to help him live his life. The pages finally stopped turning near the end of Emilia's life. And the entry did not stay on the page; it floated up and shimmered across his vision as he read. The entry was about two days before her death:

_January 12, 1769_

_To my Dearest Veela,_

_ Congratulations on inheriting the family's Veela traits! I know you must be very confused and scared, but I hope I can help you understand our way of life better. I am nearing the end of my life, as my husband's death has weakened me greatly, so I pass on my knowledge to you. Please return this book to where you found it after use for the next Veela. Now the first thing you need to know is that you were not chosen by a special combination of your parents' blood or a trait passed on from my family line. Every single person who is born of the Delacour line will have the dormant Veela gene in them. Only those with a soul mate, destined by the stars upon their birth, will trigger the Veela gene. Again, celebration is necessary because you have a mate out in the world who is literally your other half. He or she was made for you to be your exact match in appearance, personality, and intelligence. Your match may be very similar to you in any of these qualities or may be the exact opposite to balance you. Either way you must find them, cherish them, and mate with them before you turn eighteen. If he or she does not accept you as a mate, you will die off at the moment you turn eighteen. If he or she does accept you, then you are given a period three months after your day of birth to mate with them before you will die of heartbreak. _

_ Now, regarding your appearance. You may notice a change in your appearance very soon, if you have not noticed already. If you are a woman, your hair will become shiny and smooth, you will be slightly taller, and your curves will fill out for mating purposes. If you are male, you will be significantly taller, have more defined muscles, and be more endowed for mating purposes as well. Both male and female Veelas have wings that can be brought in and adjusted to be unnoticeable in public, though male wings are significantly larger. _

_Both male and female Veelas will develop a distinct pheromone that will be released in the presence of one's mate. It attracts the attention of the opposite sex, but your mate will start to purr in response to your scent. The major change will be your eyes. In response to your mate's presence, in the same room or in your thoughts, your eyes will shine a vibrant ice blue. Also you will never have desire for anyone other than your mate, so for my male descendants; I suggest finding her quickly or risk a year of celibacy with only your hand to release your frustrations._

_ Lastly you need to know about the effects on yourself the Veela trait will have. The wings that both genders have will burst out when the Veela is angered. You will also form claws and your eyes will turn black as night when jealous, angered, or extremely possessive. The claws and eyes appear during mild cases, but the wings will appear in severe cases to protect your mate. In order for the mating to be complete, YOU have to find your mate. He or she will not find you because they don't know who you are. They will either come to you in brief dreams, or you will find yourself searching for specific traits in the people around you until you find someone who meets every trait. Most males experience the dreams while females search for their mate among crowds and sometimes go crazy. Both male and female Veelas are extremely challenged with the task of finding a mate, but males at least know some specifics of their mate. The most important thing you need to know if that you have to find him or her. No matter what, never stop looking. Best of luck to you my child._

_Love,_

_Emilia_

Draco stood in shock even as the book closed, slithered into its locked position, and dropped back on the bed. His life rested in the hands of a girl he didn't know. He should be afraid but he was ecstatic. The beauty in his was meant to be his for life! Draco felt a swell of hope in his heart before it dropped somewhere in the pit of his stomach. She was gone. She had left him His Mia had to leave because her conscious self had taken dreamless sleep potions. He was doomed. How would he find her now?

**Thanks for reading guys! I'll try to post the other half of this chapter soon, I hate leaving this here. Hope you enjoyed, and please REVIEW! I love hearing your comments.**

**Love,**

**~Dreaming~**


	5. Chapter 4: To Yearn and Abstain (Part 2)

**Chapter 4: To Yearn and Abstain (Part 2)**

**Guys! I got a new computer and I feel so inspired to write that I got this chapter done on Friday. Sorry I didn't post but I've been spending lots of time with family and friends and loving it. It has been a great week*happy sigh*. Okay, on to the chapter. I've decided to keep the story at about THE ENF OF HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE. Now, just to tie in to previous part of this chapter:**

**One month previous to Herminie's journal entry we left off with Draco:**

Draco stood in shock even as the book closed, slithered into its locked position, and dropped back on the bed. His life rested in the hands of a girl he didn't know. He should be afraid but he was ecstatic. The beauty in his was meant to be his for life! Draco felt a swell of hope in his heart before it dropped somewhere in the pit of his stomach. She was gone. She had left him His Mia had to leave because her conscious self had taken dreamless sleep potions. He was doomed. How would he find her now?

**Hermione POV:**

_August 19, 1997_

_Dear diary,_

_ Well it's working! I'm at about 15% of the original dose of the dreamless sleep potion. I feel ready to start fresh, as it is my last year at Hogwarts. I'm praying to Merlin for the position of Head Girl, but I will not know until August 29, three days before our departure. Today I am going to Diagon Alley to but supplies for this year. I should leave off with stories of my summer but I have nothing interesting occurred. Harry and Ron have left me to continue their search for horcruxes, as they feel I'm better off at home researching new ones instead of actually searching with them. There is a distance growing between us, and I'm worried that they don't see me as important anymore. My other worry is my dream man, of course. Yes I have accepted him. He is __**my**__ dream man. After the dreams I have had these past two weeks, he can belong to no one else. And I belong to him too. If only he were real. I would love to feel his wings around me as he held me. Due to my reduced amount of dreamless sleep potion, my dreams of him have reappeared, blurry and inconsistent. We are still in the beautiful meadow in the first dream I had after the potion, but I couldn't see his face anymore, nor the details in his wings. It reminded me of trying to look through the foggy glass of a shower door. I could see him but no details. Slowly I started to hear his words again instead of the low hum of his speech as in the first broken dream. At the low dosage that I am using right now, I can see almost all of his face and some of his body as well. That has been troublesome for me because he is always shirtless and he looks very…nice. Oh who am I kidding, you're a journal I can tell you the truth. He looks too sexy for words, and I want him. I got a glimpse of his hands today right before I woke up. Strong hands with long, skillful fingers like that of a pianist. He kisses my neck. I want him, I want him to touch me in real life, to feel his gentle caress, to feel those beautiful hands cradling my face as he kisses me. I want him to kiss me. And he's not even real, he only exists in my dreams. I don't even truly know what he would look like when I wake up, only that he was beautiful and sexy. Am I really that hopeless?... I have to leave now with Ginny to get supplies for school. She is rather impatient. _

_Goodbye for now,_

_Hermione_

**Draco POV:**

It has been physically painful, my separation from her. I spent most of the first weeks in her absence in a lost daze. My parents would ask what was wrong but I couldn't respond. What was wrong with me? She was gone. Her absence hurt because I didn't know who she was. I didn't know if I would see her again. I didn't know how to find her. Then, two weeks ago I had a muddled dream. There we were in the meadow and I could see her silhouette under a tree. Her hair was brown but less vibrant and detailed. I couldn't see her face or eyes. I tried to talk to her, but my voice came out in a jumbled mess of sounds. She never replied, obviously not understanding what I was saying. It brought tears of joy and frustration to my eyes. Joy from seeing her again and frustration for not being able to speak to her. Then slowly more of her appeared. Her beautiful doe eyes reappeared along with her nose and sweet pink lips. Her body was enticing to my eyes in its shape, but it was still one of the blurry parts, much to my dismay. But just last night I caught a glimpse of her long pale neck. Her collarbones were delicate fragile and feminine, reminding me of just how beautiful she is. The pale expanse of her skin calls to me, and I kiss it softly, just a ghost of a touch. I know I can't give into more, or I'll go insane when reality hits. She calls to me in my dreams, saying that she knows she will see me soon. I hope so, for I have a feeling I know her. I see pieces of her that are beautiful, but when I wake, her face cannot be pieced together in my conscious mind. But I **know** her. She's just out of reach.

These thoughts follow me as I walk through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. I have to get the last of my supplies as quickly as possible. I have almost all of his things and heads to the Quidditch supply store to look at this year's brooms.

'_I'm going to finally beat Potter, and I'll need the very best__**'**_thought Draco as he strides towards the store, passing Flourish & Blotts. He is suddenly floored by the scent of fresh spring rain and lavender fill his senses. He breathes deeply, just to make sure he isn't dreaming again. When he opens his eyes again, he knows immediately and shivers in anticipation and content.** She is here.**

**Hermione POV:**

My favorite store Flourish & Blotts. If I could stay in this store forever when I die, I would die happily. I'm a well-known customer, as I come here at least once a week. I get at least ten books every time. I can't help it, I love to read. It borders on obsession, but I think of it as a case of insatiable curiosity. My mind is curious, **I** am curious, and I thirst for knowledge. It comes with a force of a freight train, my curiosity, only temporarily subdued by new knowledge. They smile at me always. When I come in the grins are wide because I have returned to fill their pockets. When I leave it's a secret, smug smile, knowing I will be back. But today I don't get too enjoy my knowledge or quench my thirst. My need is ripped open, but not for knowledge, for **him.** I do the unthinkable, I can't help it, my struggle is futile. He's close. I can feel it. And I… I….I…. I PURR?!

'_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'_ I silently shout at myself _'FUCKING STOP PURRING PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT YOU LIKE A FREAK!'._ And they are. I know they are, but I am helpless to stop. He is close, and his presence feels so… so good. His presence, his aura, feels like a gentle caress, and that scares me. And I can't think straight.

'Hermione' He calls to me in his seductive low voice, and I expect him to walk in the door next to me shirtless, in all his winged glory. I can't see straight, everything blurs around me. I want him here. I need him here. I…. I have to run.

I sprint out of the back entrance to the store and run till my legs can't take me any further. I'm at the far end of Diagon Alley and I don't feel dizzy anymore. I can't handle even trying to finish my shopping today knowing what just happened.

'He's not supposed to be real' I think as I lug my bags to an open space to apparate. I can't deal with this right now, I have to run. Before he finds me. Before my dreams become reality.

Draco POV:

One blissful minute of hearing my mates call and smelling her luscious scent and then, she's gone. My inner beast calls to her, and although I don't hear her name, it feels pretty and fits her. I know she is wonderful. But I scared her. Her scent and purr fade rapidly and I enter a state of panic.

'_She cannot leave me! Not now, not when I've just found her!"_ I cry in my mind as I try to follow the scent. I can't follow it though, she's moving too fast. I follow the scent to the other side of Diagon Alley to an open space, where she must have apparated. I sink to my knees in despair.

I discover two things from my encounter. She is a wizard, she could not be a muggle and be able to apparate away from me. I also discover a book with the faded words 'Hogwarts a History' on the front. I frantically open the book to the front cover, but the book has been loved too much. Her name is nothing but smudged out pencil lead. But it is a gift straight from Merlin. It smells strongly of her, so it must be a prized possession of hers. And I know it will be okay. She is close. My Mia is close and she loves to read.

**Thanks for reading guys! It ended up being too mucn of a filler chapter for my liking but it had to happen. I tried to add in more for you guys. Hope you enjoyed, and please REVIEW! I love hearing your comments, and they inspire me to write more.**

**Love,**

**~Dreaming~**


	6. Chapter5- A New Beginning at Hogwarts P1

**!IMPORTANT MUST READ!**

**Okay, so I was unhappy with how my story was playing out, so I decided to have it take place in Post-War Hogwarts instead of right before the war. I'm making changes on all my previous chapters to do so. Yes, I know, I'm already 4 chapters in, but I would have hit a wall pretty soon. It had to be done. Also, for not putting a new chapter up for more than a month, I'm putting up both parts to this chapter (hopefully) by the end of this weekend. Hugs and Kisses and thanks for reviewing.**

**~Dreaming**

Hermione POV:

Hermione apparated close to the Burrow a few hours later, not even waiting for the dizziness to subside before she broke into a run. She didn't stop until she was facing the familiar, and angry looking, face of her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry I ran out on you. I…" Hermione started to say, but was quickly interrupted by Ginny's furious voice.

"How could you leave me Hermione? I searched almost every bloody shop for you, and I had to sit and listen to Colin Creevy talk about new parts to his camera. Why would you leave me? A little warning would be nice, I would have come straight home." Ginny ranted, slightly fuming at the end. She passed Hermione the forgotten supplies with an angry glare.

"I need to tell you something very serious Ginny, but you need to sit down, it may take a while" Hermione said with a sigh. She then proceeded to retell all of her dreams in detail, as well as her use of sleep potions and the feelings in Diagon Ally, in hope of Ginny's expert advice with dealing with all not academic things.

"So what you're telling me," Ginny stated in a shocked but amused voice, "that you have hot dreams of a shirtless man that you are attracted to. And you recollected those dreams while shopping. That doesn't seem very abnormal to me. What shocks me is that you felt the need to run and apparate away from your daydreams".

"Well you haven't experienced them Gin, he's just so… perfect. And, Merlin, his wings! Just his voice in my mind sent me into a whirlwind of thoughts. There are very few mythical creatures that my dream man could be, but he is either a Veela or an Angel. I hope for my sake that he's an Angel because if he's a Veela, I'm totally screwed. Even a dream Veela can be very problematic, and I swear, he seems as real as I am.

Hours later, Hermione was sitting near the fire drinking a warm cup of hot cocoa and thinking. Thinking about finally finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts. Thinking, and worrying, about Harry and Ron. And mostly, thinking about her dream man. She could not shake the feeling that he was very real, and as soon as she got to Hogwarts, she would start her research, she needed to get her hands on the vast knowledge Hogwarts had to offer. Her insatiable curiosity was back, and thankfully she only had to wait a few more days.

As she was contemplating, a soft scratching sound came from her window. Hermione moved to open the window, seeing a deep burgundy colored owl fly in and land on her bedside table. Tied to its foot was a scroll with the Hogwarts seal on it. Squealing excitedly, Hermione sat down next to the Owl, petting it softly and feeding it before opening the letter.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Jean Granger,_

_ I am proud to announce that you have been selected for the esteemed position of Head girl for the returning eighth year students. I know we have suffered some tough times after the war, and we will be needing strong Head students this year to make an example for the rest of the students. We are also promoting house unity this year, as would be the wish of our dearest Professor Dumbledore. Your partner shall be from another house, and you will have to get along and put aside your differences for this year. Best of luck to you my dear_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione was so happy she couldn't even think straight. She quickly wrote out a letter telling the good news in one short line, _I MADE HEAD GIRL!, _and quickly placed a spell that would copy it for all her friends and family. Sending the owl to deliver her messages, she collapsed back into bed. Giggling quietly to herself, she drifted off to sleep, forgetting her worries about dreaming.

**Dream:**

She lay quietly in the moonlit field next to the softly bubbling lake. She yearned to slip into the warm depths of the water, but knew she had to wait for him. Lying on her stomach, she watched the fireflies dance across the water. She was so lost in her thought she didn't hear the man walk behind her until soft hands covered her eyes.

'Guess who?' a quiet voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

'Draco.' She sighed as she rolled over to face her lover. On her back, she could see his pale blonde hair glistening in the moonlight as he leaned over her.

'I'm sorry that I'm late Mia, there were some urgent errands I needed to attend to' Draco said as he stared down at her adoringly. He was so glad the dreams came back. He could see her beautiful figure outlines in the flowing white dress she wore.

'That's okay Draco, you're here now' she said as she pulled him down into a soft kiss. Placing her hands on his chest, left blissfully open to her gaze by his unbuttoned white shirt, she rolled him until he was flat on his back.

Breaking away from him, she smiled and said 'Let's go for a swim Draco, the water feels amazing.' Slowly she stood from the ground, and removed her dress, revealing a white lace bra and white boy shorts. Leaving her dress and a stunned Draco on the ground, she ran and jumped into the warm lake.

Not one to ever be outdone, Draco stripped to his black silk boxers. Cannon balling into the lake, he resurfaced only to be splashed by a huge wave of water. Turning around in a coughing sputtering mess, Draco heard his Mia's angelic laughter moments before he saw her ethereal beauty. He swam over silently to her side and tickled her while she was unaware laughing as she was

'Draco… D-D-Draco stop... s-stop haha…. I'm Sorry…I won't..do it again….haha..I swear!' Hermione tried to say a she was attacked by his tickling fingers. He finally stopped, but didn't let her go, holding her to his chest. Sighing contently, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

'I wish we could stay here forever, but I know we can't. I will see you soon, outside of this dream my dear, I know I will.' Hermione muttered as she gently kissed his neck. They spoke no more, just floated together in the middle of the lake. When Hermione was called away from the realm of dreams, she was not as devastated as the last two times. She knew she would see him soon.

Hermione slowly awakened into her conscious mind with a contented smile on her face. She couldn't remember the specifics, but her dream man had given her the most wonderful dream. She wouldn't run away anymore, she couldn't. She was his, and she wanted to stop running.

Draco POV

Draco woke up with a lazy smile on his face. It had been two days since his last dream with his Mia, but every night since, his mind had been replaying it in vivid detail. She was beautiful, and he felt so close to finding her. He had scared her off at diagon alley, but she had accepted him in his dream. Draco felt, loved, accepted, happy and excited. Today was the day he would board the Hogwarts express, to start a new year of school where he could finally act the way he wished. Of course he would still hate Potty and the Weasel. It was a given. But he didn't have to fake a belief in blood prejudice or pretend he was ever going to be with Parkinson or Greengrass after he left school. Draco actually hated most of the girls in his house, and had little to no attraction to them, but he had to keep up appearances at the time. He actually wouldn't mind being friends with some of the other houses, now that there was no one to stop him. Contrary to popular belief, his parents actually would have encouraged his friendship with other houses, had they never chosen Voldemort's side of the War. Draco could now live his life the way he wanted to, and he was very excited.

Finishing up these thoughts in the shower, Draco stepped into the closet, choosing a black dress shirt and a smart pair of black dress pants to wear on the train. He wanted to look his very best to start making the impressions he wanted to on others.

'_Oh and I'm sure you don't want to look your best for our mate. I know you know that if she's our age or younger she'll be on that train'_ His Veela echoed in his mind. Oh yes, indeed she would be, and it was making him positively giddy just to think of meeting her.

Draco buttoned the last buttons of his silk shirt with a self-satisfied glance into the mirror. One of the best benefits of being a Veela is that his body had filled out greatly from his flights over the manor grounds. His broad chest now stretched the soft, silky material of his shirt, and Draco knew he would be getting extra attention from the ladies this year, hopefully his mate as well.

Yes, today was the fateful day, the start of his seventh, technically eighth, year at Hogwarts. Draco wanted this year to be great, as he could finally tell the truth. Yes, he had been a spy for the Order of Phoenix, but no one in his family knew at the time, only Dumbledore and Severus. Draco made the decision in his fifth year that serving the 'dark lord' was a horrible act that he would never wish his children to live through. So he joined the Order, for the protection of his future children and others he cared about. Blood prejudice was a thing of the past. Now, he was truly free to express himself, he would love to lose the air of superiority around muggle-borns and halfbloods. If word had gotten out of his changes at the time, Voldemort would have known. He would have ended up dead, so he had to be careful and act the stupid prick that only he knew he wasn't.

With the final item packed in his trunk, he shrunk it down to the size of his pocket, checked himself in the mirror, and headed out of the manor. Leaving the house alone, Draco felt a wave of sadness wash over him. His parents were ill and could not come with him as they so badly wanted to, so he was heading to King's Cross by himself. He felt alone, especially without his mate by his side. He hoped he would find her soon.

Hermione POV:

A quick hair charm made her hair fall in soft waves. Soft makeup was placed with a whispered spell. Her skirt slightly shortened. Two buttons undone on her school shirt. Hermione was finally allowing herself to admit she was a girl and should act like it. She didn't want to be known as a prude forever, and as her last year at Hogwarts, she wouldn't have to worry that anyone would taunt her for her actions the next year. Slowly but surely, little Hermione was letting her feminine side show. Some secret additions to her wardrobe made her feel very confident and secretive this year. Her guilty pleasure over the summer had been lingerie shopping. Blushing at the fact that so many people saw her shopping at such a risqué store, she wished she could stop, but she never would. Hermione Granger just loved feeling sexy. It could not be helped.

So hiding a sky blue lace set underneath her traditional ensemble, Hermione picked up her bags, walked downstairs, kissed and hugged her parents goodbye, and apparated to King's Cross to start the new year. A new beginning.

**Hey Guys! Sorry for such a long wait, but things are looking good, and I might have part two of chapter 5 out later this weekend! My life is so hectic but on a good way. I recently got to see the So You Think You Can Dance live tour show, and it was amazing! I should be writing to you guys soon. Lots of love and REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**~ Dreaming ~ **


	7. Chapter 5-A New Beginning at Hogwarts P2

**So, as promised 2 parts up this week. We're getting to some interactions now, parts much more fun for me to write about. I own nothing. Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW. The inspiration to write comes from you guys.**

_Dear Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,_

_ I have received your letter concerning the condition of your son. We are rather surprised that a Veela shall be attending our school, as it hasn't occurred for at least 200 years! As excited as we are to have your son at our school, we understand that he will have to be put under special accommodations. As soon as we find out who your son's mate is we shall move them into the same living space. For now, we have given him the esteemed position of Head Boy, to aid him in his search for his mate, if she is attending Hogwarts at this time. If she is not here at Hogwarts, the position will allow him to leave on 'errands' outside of Hogwarts grounds. He shall continue his search outside Hogwarts if needed. I assure you Narcissa and Lucius, he will not die in our care, and we will help him find her. We wish him the best of luck this year, and we shall keep him constantly protected,_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

**Hermione POV:**

Pushing her cart at a determined pace, Hermione quickly entered platform 9 ¾ with a contented smile on her face. She was going home, to the place she felt loved, accepted, and happy. Hogwarts. Searching through the crowd, she spotted an unruly, inky mass of hair standing amiss a sea of red heads.

"HARRY! RON!" she shouted, quickly dropping her bags and running towards them. Before either could react, Hermione had jumped up and given them a bone crushing hug, practically tackling them to the floor. Ron was the first to react to her attack.

"H-Hermione? Merlin 'Mione you look so different!" He said as he gave her an appraising look. She blushed, feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Yes, she had a slight crush on Ronald a few months ago, but that was the past. She realized that being with Ron would mean settling, and she wasn't ready to commit to him until she had considered all her… options. Hermione was all woman now, and she could even feel Harry's shocked gaze on her. No longer hiding behind big, bushy hair or baggy clothes, her best friends were finally seeing her as a girl, no, a woman. She felt the rush of power that only comes from confidence in oneself. She had been too concerned with others during the war, and now she reveled in giving herself such power.

The only Weasley that was not surprised walked up to her, grinning smugly. Ginny leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I told you, all you needed was a new makeover. You look great. I trust you're wearing a new set? I can practically feel your confidence oozing into the air".

Hermione just sent her a surprisingly devious smirk before mouthing 'sky blue'. Turning to the boys, she finally allowed herself to take in her best friends' appearances. Both had grown surprisingly taller; in one summer they both grew to be 6'1 or 6'2. Either way they towered over her tiny form. Ron's hair was slightly swept to the side now, and he looked slightly more mischievous. Harry's was slightly shorter, but in a shaggy disarray still. Both looked slightly more rugged, but significantly happier.

'_The searches must have been successful. I have to rant at them soon, but not now. Not in front of the family.' _she thought. She went to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, hugging them and promising to keep in touch. Hermione had spent many lonely days at the burrow, Ginny had become a very close friend of hers over the summer, hence the shopping. She felt loved and comforted by the Weasley family, more than her own. Even though her parents' memories were restored, she still felt a distance between herself and her parents.

Shaking off the unwanted thoughts of the effects of war, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the train. Turning to give one last wave to her second family, she stepped onto the train. Instantly she began to purr, loudly.

'_Dear Merlin not again.' She thought._

**Draco POV:**

Walking to Platform 9 ¾, Draco felt a cocky confidence overtake his persona. He couldn't help it. Everywhere he went, he could hear the gasps of girls around him, feeling the changes in their auras, and smelling the arousal of, surprisingly, both genders around him.

'_It would have been so awkward to be in the Slytherin boys dorms with my heightened senses. Thank goodness I made Head Boy this year. Only one hormonal teenager to deal with every day.'_

He had almost stepped onto the train, when he suddenly felt a wave of jealousy and rage wash over him. He could feel his claws elongating, so he quickly shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. Hopping to avoid suspicious glances of the students and families around him, he quietly stepped onto the back end of the train.

Suprisingly, he was met with the smirking face of his godfather. "Come with me my boy, I can already tell she is close. You need to get inside, for the protection of the other students," Snape said.

"Of course Severus," Draco replied. His father had told him that he should do whatever his professors told him to do, for the protection and safety of the other students and his mate. He had stared at him incredulously. How could he possibly think he would hurt his mate? He loved her.

Draco was cut off from his musing when his godfather led him into a large compartment at the end of the train. Surprisingly, he could see the face of Headmistress McGonagall staring back at him.

"Hello, my dear. Please sit down and… calm yourself for a moment." McGonagall said to him.

'_How did she know I was angry? I hid the claws and… oh my eyes must be black like Emilia said.' _Draco thought.

"Draco, please let me see your hands," Severus called, with an intrigued look in his eyes. Reluctantly, Draco pulled both his hands out of his pockets. He had made holes in his pockets from his claws, so he quickly muttered a spell to fix them. With a quick warning for them not to touch the dangerous claws, Draco let his thoughts wander. His mate, he could almost feel her… she felt near.

Suddenly Draco picked up a faint purring sound coming from the other end of the train. Not even stopping to think, Draco whipped up from his seat, immediately yanking the door. It. Would. Not. Budge. He was enraged. How dare they try to keep him from his love?

'_Attack them'_ His Veela called to him._ "They locked us here. We have to get out to find her. She is calling to us. Her heavenly beauty is left alone, in this train full of horny teenagers. We have to protect her. NOW DRACO,"_. 

He jumped on the seat in front of the shocked professors. Not even noticing the bloody hands of his godfather, suspiciously in the shape of claw marks, he started to growl. His eyes were glowing a magnificent ice blue. His pheromones were also released, causing very awkward situation for Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Snape. Pounced and ready to attack he growled out. "Let me out, I have to find her. NOW".

**Hermione POV:**

"I'm heading to the Head's compartment" Hermione shouted, hoping to hide the purring by speaking louder. Mortified, she ran away from her friends towards the front of the train. Finding the compartment and closing the door quickly, she flopped down onto the seats, not even noticing the lavish accommodations. Covering her face with her hands and closing her eyes, Hermione stopped restraining her purring self. The sound reverberated around her. She realized the sound was causing her chest to vibrate with its intensity.

Thinking it would go away if she waited, she started to focus on the darkness that lay behind her closed eyes. Only that didn't last long either. Brief flashes of her dream man filled her vision. Vivid moments, as if her dreams followed her into the real world, flashed cross her vision like a movie. His shirtless body. His beautiful wings. His deep ice blue eyes. The way he caressed her. Their first kiss. And finally their last embrace, in the depths of their lake. The promises of encountering each other soon. As the visions ended, she sat up as if she were electrocuted. She felt compelled to leave the compartment.

Walking briskly and no longer caring that the other students could hear her purring, Hermione made her way down the train's aisle. She continued to walk past each compartment, her purring increasing in intensity as she went. She heard a commotion coming near the end of the train, a deep growling coming from the inside. It didn't scare her. It…aroused her, strange as it was. She had to get in there. Placing her hand on the door to the compartment, the growling abruptly stopped.

A pained whimper sounded from the other side of the door. It hurt her deep in her heart to hear, and she gasped in response to the pain. A strangled cry came in response and a voice whispered "My Mia…".

Shocked beyond belief she responded as she would in her dreams, "Yes, I'm here. Your Mia is here."

A feral, outraged cry came from the other side, and she heard his voice panting harshly, "If you value your life Severus, you will open that door. I will not ask again before I hurt you. Open that goddamned door, or I **will** make you".

Hearing his voice outside of her dreams was disorienting, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. That did not help. That did not help **at all.**

'_Damn. That smells so __**good**_' she thought as she took in the scent sandalwood along with the feeling of warmth and sunshine. Every time she took a breath she imagined her dream man in the summer field embracing her lovingly. She was melting into such a state of arousal, so focused on her inner musings that she didn't notice the compartment door open until she looked up. There stood her dream man in all his glory. His wings had burst through the confines of his black shirt, leaving a shredded pile of fabric behind him. He was beautiful, real, and dear Merlin, she was doomed. Her savior, her lover, her dream man was none other than the man who bullied her for seven years. The man who caused her so much pain for being muggle born. Her tormentor, her own personal hell. Draco. Fucking. Malfoy.

** Woo that felt so good to write! Finally getting to the good stuff. Sorry it's shorter, but it had to end there. Will write soon, but no promises as to when. Love and best wishes, REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**~ Dreaming ~**


	8. Chapter 5-A New Beginning at Hogwarts P3

**Woo! Over 100 followers, thanks guys! REVIEW! Onto the Dramione in Part 3. I own nothing…damn.**

**Hermione POV:**

Backing away slowly, she could not believe how her day had changed. He was right there, standing before her. A mirror image of her dreams.

'_How did I not recognize him before? HE'S FUCKING MALFOY. No matter how much I feel for him in my dreams, the reality is I am nothing to him. A Mudblood bookworm. Know-it-all Granger. Worse than the dirt on the bottom of his shoe. He will always look down on me with distain, disgust, and loathing. It's only his Veela who wants me. I have to get away._

Hermione looked for an escape route, but his massive wings were blocking the only pathway back to her compartment. She knew she wouldn't be able to escape him, but thought she should at least try. Backing up slowly, so she would not startle Malfoy, she moved back to the balcony at the end of the train. He followed her step for step, an undistinguishable expression on his face. She felt her wand in the pocket of her skirt; she could levitate herself to the front of the train from the outside if problems arose. Hermione was so intent on keeping Malfoy in front of her that she didn't notice she had backed up into the balcony railing. She had no more space to move, she was trapped. And he was slowly creeping closer.

**Draco POV:**

She was more beautiful than his dreams could ever make her. Her presence made his life seem surreal, and he felt his heart skip several beats before restarting at a rapid pace. He needed her presence, to feel her wrapped around, just like in his dreams.

'_Why is she backing away?' _Draco thought, '_My Mia looks so… scared and…hurt. What is wrong? Has someone been hurting her? I must got to her.'_

Draco watched as his Mia walked backwards till her back hit the railing. Panic flittered across her eyes, as she scanned the room for a way out. As he stepped closer, her purring increased in volume, but she started to look even more distraught.

**Hermione/Draco POV:**

"Mia?" Draco called to her, "Are you alright?"

"Stay away from me Malfoy. I swear to Merlin, if you come any closer I'll… I'll … JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted as tears of fear and anger started to form in her eyes. How dare he call her Mia! He was the same ferret-faced git Malfoy she had known all these years. She couldn't see her dream man anymore. All she saw was her personal form of torture, the man who had made her cry for years. Hermione had promised herself that this year she would be different, and she was starting with this. Draco Malfoy would no longer control her, she would no longer be affected by his hurtful words. She had built up a strong mental defense system after the war, one he would not break.

Draco recoiled as if he had just been struck. She was afraid of **him**. She was being hurt by his presence. She had called him Malfoy, hatred lacing her voice. It caused him physical pain in his heart, and he had to comfort her.

"Mia… It's me, Draco. Darling look at me. I'm still the same person! Don't be afraid of me. We've finally met, and we can be together outside of our dreams. I can have beautiful moments with you, just like our last meeting at the lake." Draco said adoringly, as he slowly stepped closer. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but she was the brightest witch of her time, of course she would.

"Back off Malfoy. Those dreams were with a man who wanted me, who needed me, and that is definitely not you. Come on Malfoy, aren't you worried of tainting your perfection by breathing the same air as a horrendous Mudblood? Just leave." Hatred filling her mind and voice, while desire filled her body and heart. He was just so close, too close.

Taking the final steps towards her, Draco stood with his chest pressed tightly against hers as he roared thunderously, "STOP! Stop calling yourself that! It wounds me when you regard yourself so horribly. You are the most perfect woman I have ever met, more perfect than I could have ever asked for". He ended his tirade softly staring deep into her eyes. She was truly beautiful, and he gazed in awe. His eyes shimmered with emotion, endless depths of ice blue staring deep into her soul. He brought his hand up to stroke her cheek as he gazed into her eyes, wanting to feel the smooth flesh against his palm.

Draco was brought out of his trance when he felt his Mia wince and then grimace in…pain? What could be hurting her? Stepping back from her, Draco started to evaluate her body, from her toes and up. He was feeling very satisfied with his mate's appearance, but he had to push his feelings aside, continuing up her body. And that's when he saw it, her crimson blood was flowing down the side of her face and neck. He cried out and tried to reach for her, but she stopped him by turning away.

"Don't Malfoy, you will only make it worse. Haven't you done enough?" she cried, placing her hand over the wound and trying to heal it by reciting windless healing spells.

Meanwhile Draco was staring at her, confused. How would he make it worse? He took a closer look at the wound, a startling realization making his stomach drop. Now covered by her hand, a wound in the shape of claw marks marred her beautiful skin. Horrified, he tried to help her, but remembered to retract his claws first.

"Mia, I'm so sorry! Please, let me help you. My claw marks can't be healed by spells." Draco cried distraught. He had to fix this.

Hesitantly, Hermione removed her hand from the left side of her face, fingering her wand in her pocket. Draco looked into her eyes to try and reassure her before ducking his head to the side of her face.

"Malfoy! What are you…._Oh_." she sighed in pure bliss. Malfoy cradled her face in his hands, and slowly licked the wounds he had caused. His Veela magic flew through his veins and saliva as he healed his mate with his tongue. Draco breathed deeply to calm himself but was hit with the most appealing smell: his mate's arousal. Feeling his Veela swell with happiness and satisfaction, Draco continued to lick her even after the wound was completely healed. He dragged out the sensation as long as possible before pulling away to gaze into her eyes. Seeing her soulful eyes filled with desire, Draco had a very difficult time controlling himself. He had to stay in control, for her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you my darling. I was just so angry at those fools for keeping me away from you, my claws and wings shot out. Don't worry my Mia, it will never happen again. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take care of them so you may be safe." Draco said, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles before heading back to the compartment containing his headmistress and professor. They meant nothing to him. They had made him hurt his mate. They were dead to him. He was so focused on revenge that he missed the sight of his beauty's blush as she followed him inside.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Draco roared at the stunned adults before him. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KEEP ME FROM HER! YOU HAVE MADE ME HURT HER! I COULD HAVE **KILLED** HER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ". Shaking with rage and seething by the end of his rant, Draco could take no more. He lunged towards them, fangs bared, ready to rip the wretched people apart.

"Crucio!" Professor Snape shouted, causing his godson to fall to the ground in pain.

"Draco!" Hermione called as she ran into the compartment. Turning to her professor with hate in her eyes she cried out "Let him go! Why the hell would you do that?"

Rolling his eyes, Snape immediately lifted the spell and cast a _stupify. _While Draco was stunned, he slipped a strong dose of sleeping potion into his mouth. Turning towards his brightest student he grumbled moodily, "It had to be done Ms. Granger. Draco was too strong for a stunner spell alone to stop him, and I'd rather like to stay alive, thank you very much. Now, that sleeping potion should keep him asleep for an hour, just in time for our arrival at Hogwarts. Minerva and I shall be in the compartment just up the hall. Call us if any problems occur, but you should be okay."

With that, the Headmistress and Professor left, leaving her alone with her enemy and dream lover. Hermione sat near him contemplating what she would do. Both her dream man and her torturer resided in the body of Draco Malfoy. She finally decided that she would give him a chance to prove himself. He would eventually choose one of his personalities, proving to her who he really was inside. Happy with her decision, Hermione turned back to the object of her thoughts. Looking down at him, she couldn't help but notice how calm and…beautiful he looked as he slept. Giving into a sudden, demanding urge, Hermione leaned down to kiss his forehead, letting her lips linger for a few moments. Smiling slightly, satisfied, Hermione settled in for the last hour before she would reach her home.

"_Hogwarts, here we come" _She thought before opening her current Romance novel, a thrilling story with characters that her of her dream lover at every turn of the page.

**Alright guys, until next time. Love, best wishes, and see you soon. REVIEW.**

**Love,**

**~ Dreaming ~**


End file.
